Dr Watson
by Jlocked
Summary: Dr Watson is relaxing after a long day at work, when he has an unexpected visitor. Written by Mary E. Watson. With The Lady of Purpletown


Dr Watson was sitting behind his desk, flicking idly through a medical journal when someone knocked softly on the door of his office.

"Yes?" he called, not even looking up.

Sherwood, wearing tight grey trousers, a black button-down shirt and a rather magnificent long coat, opened the door and stepped through.

"You can go, Mary," Dr Watson said, turning a page. "I'll lock up the…" He glanced up and stopped himself when he realised it was obviously not Mary standing in front of him.

"We're closed," he said, staring at the man, his mouth slightly open. Then he seemed to pull himself together and cleared his throat. "You can call my secretary in the morning to make an appointment."

Sherwood shook his head and took a step closer. "I _had_ an appointment," he said. "Two hours ago. But I was tied up at work. Please don't make me reschedule. I'll just have to cancel again and then this will drag on indefinitely."

Dr Watson sighed and reached over to turn his laptop back on. "Fine. Tell me what the problem is."

"No problem," Sherwood said. "I just need to get tested. For anything transmittable"

"You mean sexually transmittable?" Dr Watson asked, sounding rather awkward. "Did you get into any activities lately that may have put you at a higher risk?"

"Yes," Sherwood said, chuckling a little. "And no. All my partners wear condoms and are screened as often as I am. I do not expect to have caught anything. But the insurance company insists that we provide proof of health, quarterly."

"I see..." Dr Watson glanced at the screen and typed a few notes. "So you don't have any symptoms that could be worrying?"

"No," Sherwood said, smiling at the doctor. "I'm always very careful. I just need this for the paperwork." He stood up again and began opening his trousers. "Shall we begin? You can ask me the obligatory questions while you work. I believe I know the form by heart."

"Right, yes." Dr Watson stood too. "Please take off both trousers and pants."

"Of course." Sherwood hung his coat neatly over the back of the chair and toed off his shoes.

Dr Watson had reached for a pair of latex gloves, but paused, watching Sherwood intently as he let his trousers slide down slowly. The doctor let out a shaky breath at the sight of the long pale legs. Then he cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously.

He almost jumped as Sherwood spoke: "It wasn't real."

"What?" Dr Watson gasped. "What do you mean? What wasn't real?"

"The tattoo," Sherwood said, calmly, folding his trousers and placing them over the back of the chair. "You were looking for it. So you must have seen at least one of my movies."

"Right…" Dr Watson laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I… I have… A few actually… You are very talented."

"Thank you." Sherwood flashed him a brilliant smile and then dropped his pants, leaving the doctor speechless. Though his shirt was hanging down past his hip, Dr Watson got an excellent view of Sherwood's arse as he turned to put the pants with his trousers. Then he turned to face the doctor again and folded his hands behind his back.

"I'm all yours," he said, and then winked.

John huffed and shook his head. "I can't do this!" He turned to Mary, who was watching from a chair in the corner of the office. "This was not how it happened. At all!"

"I know!" Mary answered with a sigh. "This is my fantasy, John. Just go along with it. Please. You're just getting to the good stuff. And Sherlock's approved the script, so you know this is going to be good."

"Fine!" John rolled his eyes and turned back to Sherlock, who was grinning happily. "Where were we?"

"I'm all yours," Sherwood said and then winked.

"Don't say that," Dr Watson urged him, though he couldn't help smiling. "It sounds too much like a line from one of your films."

"True," Sherwood chuckled. "This could easily be the beginning of a good film."

"Oh yeah?" Dr Watson had gone back into professional mode, putting on the gloves and approaching his patient. "Tell me. If this were a movie, what would happen now?"

"You'd examine me, of course," Sherwood said, leaning his head back a little and closing his eyes.

Dr Watson pursed his lips in thought, but then nodded to himself and reached for Sherwood's testicles, cupping them lightly in his hand and running his thumb over the skin.

"And then things would get a little awkward when you realised that I was enjoying it. A little…" Sherwood let out a soft moan, "... too much…."

"Oh…" Dr Watson paused before continuing his examination. He took hold of Sherwood's penis which, almost immediately, began thickening in his grasp. He looked up at his patient with a crooked smile. "Now please, Mr Sherwood, behave. We are both professionals here. Surely you can control yourself better than this." Rather than letting go he had wrapped his hand around the growing erection.

"I could… If I wanted to…" Sherwood moaned again. "It's your fault, you know… Talking about my movies. Giving me ideas…"

"I see." Dr Watson tightened his hand a little, making Sherwood gasp. "In that case, why don't you tell me what would happen next? After the awkward stage?"

"Lots of things could happen," Sherwood said breathlessly, staggering a little and reaching out to take hold of the back of the nearby chair. "It all depends…"

"Depends?"

"On what kind of movie it is. If it's just a quick scene, you could jerk me off and I could return the favour with a blowjob."

Dr Watson pursed his lips, considering this. "That sounds okay, but not up to your usual standard. Tell me another one."

"It could also turn kinky," Sherwood said. "I mean, we _are_ in a doctor's office. There are a lot of interesting options. You could give me the examination while taking advantage of me. Or do some roleplaying where you turn strict and discipline me for being such a dirty and needy little slut."

Dr Watson winced. "No! Not that kind of movie. How about something hot? Passionate?"

"In that case," Sherwood said, opening one eye to look down at Dr Watson, "this would probably be a good time to kiss me."

Dr Watson hooked a hand behind Sherwood's neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply and hungrily.

"No!" Mary called. "Not like that. This is supposed to be your first kiss. Not a full snogfest."

Sherlock and John pulled apart, both of them flushed and laughing.

"Sorry, Mary," Sherlock said, looking over at her. "I guess we got carried away."

"A bit," John agreed.

Dr Watson hooked a hand behind Sherwood's neck and pulled him down, kissing him hesitantly. Sherwood cupped his cheek gently and gradually the kiss deepened.

Dr Watson turned them around and pushed Sherwood slowly backward until the back of his thighs hit the edge of the desk. He was still holding the other man's cock and, kissing him passionately, began stroking it slowly.

Sherwood moaned into the kiss and reached between them, fumbling to open Dr Watson's jeans so he could reach a hand inside. For a while they stood like this, kissing and stroking each other.

Suddenly Sherwood pushed him away. Dr Watson gasped in surprise and seemed about to protest, but stopped as the actor dropped to his knees.

"Do the trick with the condom!" Mary whispered from her chair.

While Dr Watson hurried to push his jeans and boxers down, Sherwood got a condom out of his breast pocket, tore open the foil and put the condom in his mouth. He gave the doctor's cock a few more strokes and then leaned in, taking the head between his lips and swallowing him to the root in one fluid motion. As Sherwood began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks, Dr Watson let his hands run through his hair, tightening a little in the dark curls.

"Fuck, that feels good!" he groaned, starting to thrust his hips in time with Sherwood's movements. They continued like this until Dr Watson, panting and moaning, pulled away. "I… I need a break…" he gasped. "Or this will be over too soon…"

"We can't have that," Sherwood said, getting to his feet. His lips were pink and slightly swollen and Dr Watson just had to kiss them. With their lips locked together, they somehow managed to get out of their shirts and then Dr Watson reached down to stroke Sherwood again. But he was pushed back.

"Tell me what you want," Sherwood urged. "This is your movie. Tell me what happens next."

Dr Watson considered for a moment, then smiled. "I want to suck you," he said. "I want to make you come. And then I want to fuck you."

Mary moaned loudly but quickly apologised as both men glanced over at her.

Dr Watson stepped closer again. "I want to fuck you."

"I like your script." Sherwood found another condom, tore the foil with his teeth and put it on himself.

Instead of kneeling down, Dr Watson took hold of Sherwood's hips and lifted him up to sit on the desk, then pushed his chest to make him lie down. He took his time to enjoy the sight before leaning in and taking him in his mouth.

A bottle of lubricant just happened to be on the desk and Dr Watson grabbed it and managed to squeeze some into his hand. He nudged Sherwood's thighs apart and then reached between them, letting his fingers circle the tight hole. The resultant moan from Sherwood made Dr Watson tremble with lust and he sucked him deep into his mouth before pulling back, keeping just the head between his lips.

"Do it!" Sherwood urged and Dr Watson began pushing one finger into him while continuing to bob his head slowly.

"Sherlock, be a darling and lift your leg," Mary begged. "I can't see anything… Fucking hell, that's hot!"

By the time Sherwood cried out his orgasm, Dr Watson had two fingers deep inside him, twisting and scissoring them to make certain that he was ready. Then he pulled them out and stood back to let Sherwood recover.

When the actor had removed the condom and moved closer to the edge of the desk, Dr Watson gave himself a few strokes, but they were hardly necessary. He'd been hard as a rock through the whole thing and now his cock was twitching in anticipation. Steadying it with one hand, he moved closer, lifting up Sherwood's left leg to rest it against his shoulder.

"Ready?" he whispered, and as the other nodded, he let the tip rest against the glistening hole before pushing slowly. The head slipped easily inside and they moaned in unison. After a bit of adjusting, he pushed again and soon the entire length of his cock was buried inside the beautiful man panting and moaning on the table in front of him.

"Look at me," he urged and as Sherwood opened his eyes he almost staggered. He mouthed a few silent words and then began rolling his hips in long, slow thrusts. Sherwood shifted his legs so that he could wrap them around the doctor's waist and then pulled himself up for a deep, hungry kiss.

As they went through several positions, Dr Watson seemed to struggle a little with some conflicting feelings, but a deep moan or smouldering look quickly had him back on track and they managed to utilise almost every surface of the office before finally Sherwood, bent almost double over the back of one of the chairs, cried out his second climax, almost immediately followed by a deep feral grunt as Dr Watson finished with one deep hard thrust.

Mary's soft whimper was almost drowned out by their panting as they straightened up, John wrapping his arms around Sherlock's chest and kissing his shoulders and neck affectionately. But, of course, Sherlock didn't miss the sound and with a teasing smile, he looked over at her. "You are quite a writer, Mrs Watson. I may have a job for you down the line."

Mary laughed, sitting up and starting to sort out her clothes. "That's not going to happen, Sherlock. But I may write another scene for you two. I did get some rather delicious ideas, watching."

John laughed and shook his head. "Next time I'm approving the script. I may have some… suggestions..."


End file.
